Tell me who
by XoChelseaAmberXo
Summary: So many thing happening at once. So many decisions. Keely and Phil together, keely finds out she is adopted notheless from 2121 also. Now she meets her birthmom and her birthdad and has a new lil sis on the way. How will she cope with everything? Review!
1. Chapter 1

Hey Keel Phil said walking up to her at her locker. Hey she replied taking out a pink fuzzy notebook. What is that Phil asked? It is my songbook. Songbook? Yes songbook. I write songs in it. Well can I read some of them? Ok only if you promise not to laugh. I promise he said opening her book.

He looked at the first page and began to read it.

_**Hey is there something I can do?  
He broke your heart in two  
Many Pieces  
Now you've gotta put it back again **_

Now when you're tryin to make it through  
And you're feelin kinda blue  
I'll be there to tell you  
That things will change

When you turn around  
All the tears will dry  
Whatever was lost  
will be found  
In the blink of an eye  
When you're losing ground  
Hold your head up high  
Whatever was lost  
will be found  
In the blink of an eye...

(Ahh-hh)

Hey no one should be sinking deep  
I know I oughtta weep  
Like a baby  
But it's really not that bad

Cause when my heart was aching  
When my world was shaking  
You were there to tell me  
That things would change

When you turn around  
All the tears will drown  
Whatever was lost  
will be found  
In the blink of an eye  
When you're losing ground  
Hold your head up high  
Whatever was lost  
will be found  
In a blink of an eye...ye..

(Ahh-hh)

I thought my heart  
was on the mend  
Now I'm falling for a  
friend  
Someone who was there for me  
When things were changing...  
In the blink of an eye...  
Everything changes...  
In the blink of an eye...  
What's lost can be found...

When you turn around (when you turn around)  
All the tears will dry (all the tears will dry)  
Whatever was lost  
will be found  
in the blink of an eye  
When you're losing ground (when you're losing ground)  
Hold your head up high (hold your head up high)  
Whatever was lost  
will be found  
In the blink of an eye

When you turn around  
All the tears will dry  
Whatever was lost  
will be found  
In a blink of an eye-ye

Wow Keel that's awesome. Thanks she said. Hey can I ask you a question? Yeah, shoot. Ok do you really feel that way? Yes I do. Why? Well then you are falling for a friend. So…I was wondering what friend are you falling for?

Why do you want to know? Because I do, tell me please he asked. No! It's personal. Come one keel we promised we would not keep secrets from each other. Yeah well I have to make an acceptation. That's not fair keely tell me who. Fine!

You!


	2. Chapter 2

" Me", Phil said questioning him self.

" Yes, you", Keely said.

" Well then I guess I can now do this", he said giving her a passionate kiss on the lips.

" I guess you can", Keely said with a huge smile on her face.

" Well then what do you want to do", Keely said taking Phil's hand and walking down the hall?

" I don't know, it's Friday. Maybe we can skyak to Hawaii", he said.

" Oh my gosh, Phil yes yes yes", Keely said.

When they got to Phil's they ran upstairs to his room and Keely sat on his bed thinking of what Hawaii would be like. On the other hand Phil was wondering if what just happened was a dream.

" Uh Phil are you Ok", Keely said waving her hang in front of Phil's face?

" Uh. Yeah sorry I spaced out", said Phil.

" Ok let's go", said Phil

They ran down stairs and outside

They got on the skyak and were ready to go to Hawaii.

" Oh Phil it's amazing up here", Keely said looking down and seeing the view.

" Yeah, it is", he said looking at her.

Keely noticed but didn't say anything; she liked it when he looked at her.

" Phil, I want to tell you something", said Keely.

"Ok", he said.

" Phil ever since I met you I have felt like I have been a part of something for the first time in my life", said Keely.

" I…I just wanted to say thanks. You're amazing", Keely said.

" Keely, I love you so much and you're welcome", he said.

" Can I tell you something", she said.

" Yeah, of course", he said.

" Well the other day I found a letter from an adoption place that said that My birth mom wanted to see me", said Keely.

" I thought that Mandy was your real mom", Phil said.

" So did I, until I found that letter", Said Keely

" It said that Patricia Wells is my birth mom", said Keely.

" So that would mean you were adopted", said Phil.

" I guess so", said Keely. " I wonder why my mom didn't tell me I was", Keely said.

" I am sorry", Phil said seeing Keely felt hurt and confused.

" Well we are here", Phil said.

" Ok let's just for get about all of that for now and have a good time", said Keely.

" sounds great to me", Phil said.


	3. Chapter 4

" Oh my gosh, Phil this is amazing", Keely said.

" Yeah, it is", said Phil.

" Ok. What first", asked Keely.

" Well since we are going to the beach we have to get a swim suit", said Phil walking over to the clothes area.

" Ok me first me first", Keely yelled.

" Ok. What kind do you want", asked Phil?

" Something Blue and brown and White", Keely said.

" Ok then", Phil said punching a few buttons.

" Oh I want that one", Keely said pointing to a bikini with blue and brown stripes going side ways.

" Ok", He said.

" Oh this is so cute", Keely screamed and hugged Phil.

" Ok now it's my turn", he said.

" Let me pick yours out please Philly Willy", Keely said.

" Ok", he said.

" That one", Keely said pointing to a blue swimsuit.

" Ok", he said and with the touch of a button he was wearing it.

" Very nice" Keely said.

" Whoa, Phil I had no idea you had a six pack", she said smiling.

" Yeah, um…" he said blushing vigorously.

" I like it", Keely said.

" Shall we go"; Phil said extending his arm for her to take it.

" We shall", Keely replied locking her arm in his.

" Let's go swim", Keely said pulling Phil towards the ocean.

" Ok", he said.

After a few hours of swimming they decided it was time to head back.

" Phil, I had an amazing time", Keely said taking off her goggles.

" So did I", said Phil.

" Phil everyone get in here", said Lloyd Diffy.

" What", everyone yelled and ran into the garage.

" I fixed the time machine", he yelled.

That was all Keely needed to hear. Her best friend and boyfriend are going to leave her forever!

All Keely could do was start crying.


	4. Chapter 5

" Keely honey please don't cry", Mrs. Diffy said.

" Mom I won't go", Phil said grabbing Keely's hand.

" Yes you are going", said Mr. Diffy.

" But, dad I love Keely. I don't want to go", said Phil.

" You're going and that's final", Mr. Diffy said.

" No", Phil yelled and pulled Keely with him down the street.

" I won't go. I am not leaving you", said Phil.

" Phil, your dad said that you have to", said Keely still crying.

" He can't make me. I am 16 I can do what I want", said Phil.

" Do you really know what you want", Keely asked?

" Yes, you", he said.

" Good because I want you too", Keely said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

" Phil, you better go home it's late", Keely said.

" Yeah, I'll tell you how everything works out tomorrow", said Phil.

" Lloyd, I think Phil really loves Keely", said Barb.

" Yeah, so do I", said Lloyd.

" Honey do you want to go back to 2121" asked Barb?

" No, but we already told the kids we were going", said Lloyd.

" Do you want to go", he asked?

" No", Barb replied.

" Then we wont go", said Lloyd.

" YES", Phil screamed, he has heard the whole thing.

" Well I guess Phil heard", said Mrs. Diffy.

All Phil could think about was that he was not going home. He had to tell Keely. Even though it was mid-night he had to tell her now. He ran out the front door and down the street to the Teslow residence.

Knock, knock.

" Phil", Keely said groggily and she opened the front door.

" I am not going back. My family is going to stay here in Pickford", said Phil.

" Yes", Keely yelled.

She ran up and kissed him and he returned the kiss.

Just being in his arms felt so right she never wanted this moment to end.

Unfortunately it did, but she knew there would be many more.


	5. Author's note

I've decided to continue this story. Please give me some idea's. I am having major writers block. So please give me some reviews and I'll update soon.

Chels


	6. Chapter 7

After that night Keely and Phil were closer than they have ever been. They both realized how fast something you have and cherish could leave you. They never wanted to be apart. Unfortunately they couldn't be together all the time, but they could try to be together as much as possible.

" Phil, I am so glad you didn't leave", said Keely giving him a big hug.

" Me two Keels", he said hugging her back.

" So, what do you want to do", asked Phil?

" I don't know", said Keely.

" How about we go to the movies and then we go to dinner", asked Phil?

" That sounds great", said Keely.

" So what movie do you want to see", asked Phil?

" Um, how about Pirates of the Caribbean 2", asked Keely?

" Sounds great", said Phil.

" Yeah Orlando Bloom is in it"; Keely said jumping up and down.

"Phil, are you jealous", asked Keely.

" N…no", Phil said.

" It's Ok Philly Willie, I don't like him as much as I do you", said Keely smiling that Phil was jealous.

" Hey I thought that was off the table", Phil said.

" Nope, not anymore", said Keely.

" Keely Keely Keely", said Phil.

" Don't you triple Keely me", said Keely.

" Are you ready to go to the movies yet", said Phil trying to change that subject?

" No way, I have to get ready", said Keely.

" But, Keels you already look beautiful", said Phil trying to change her mind because he knew how long she took to get ready.

" Awe…thanks Phil, but I want to change", said Keely running up to her room.

30 minuets later…

" Keely are you ready", asked Phil pounding on her bedroom door?

" No, but I am almost", said Keely trying to find her other earring that was buried underneath her piles of clothes on her floor.

" Keels, the movie starts in 15 min.", said Phil getting very impatient.

" Keely are you there", asked Phil?

Then he heard a loud smashing noise and a scream come from inside her bedroom.

" Keely", he yelled running into her room to find her nowhere.

" Keely", he yelled.

**Ok so what will happen to Keely? I had no idea that was going to happen. So I have no idea where this story is going but I'll update soon.**

**R&R. **

**Chels **♥


	7. Chapter 8

" Keely", he screamed at the tops of his lungs.

He didn't know what to do. He ran downstairs and saw Mrs. Teslow.

" Mrs. Teslow, someone took Keely", said Phil almost crying.

" Oh no, she really did take her", said Mrs. Teslow.

" Who? Who took her", Phil asked accusingly?

" Her birth mom", said Mrs. Teslow. " She has been giving me threatening letters that if I didn't let her see Keely she'd take her away from me.

" We have to find her", said Phil, not knowing exactly what to do.

He grabbed his cell phone and dialed 911.

" 911 what's your emergency", said the dispatcher.

" Yes, This is Phil Diffy and my friend Keely Teslow was just kidnapped", said Phil.

" What city please", said the dispatcher?

" Pickford", he said rather annoyed that she wasn't sending the police already.

" Ok. We'll have the police right over", said the dispatcher.

" Ok. Thanks", said Phil.

" Mrs. Teslow why would someone want to take Keely", asked Phil.

" Phil, her mom is in a mental institution", said Mrs. Teslow.

" Oh my gosh", said Phil. " did you tell keely?

" No, she'd be too hurt", said Mrs. Teslow.

Just then they both heard sirens and they ran outside.

" Mrs. Teslow, we have some questions for you", said Officer Kimball.

" Ok", said Mrs. Teslow.

" Mr. Diffy we would also like to talk to you", said Officer Kimball.

" Ok", he replied.

" Mrs. Teslow would have any idea who would kidnap your daughter", asked the Officer?

" Yes, her birth mom, Patricia Wells. She escaped and mental institution and has been writing threaten letters to me", said Mrs. Teslow.

" Ok that's a good start", said the Officer.

" Mr. Diffy, where were you when you noticed Keely gone", said the Officer.

" We were just about to go out and she wanted to change, so she went upstairs and then I heard a scream and a big crash. Then I ran in and found her gone", said Phil.

" Ok, that's all we need we'll have a search party and we'll find her don' worry", said the officer.

" Ok, is there anything we can do", asked the Mrs. Teslow?

" No, the best thing to do is to stay here", said the officer.

" Ok", she said.

What can I do, Phil thought? That's it the WZRD can tell you exactly where someone is. I'll just have to tell Mrs. Teslow the truth.

" Mrs. Teslow I know how we can find Keely", said Phil.


	8. I'm from where?

" How", she asked?

" Well first I have to tell you something else", said Phil.

" Ok", said Mrs. Teslow.

" I'm…from the future", said Phil.

" Phil, this is no time for jokes", said Mrs. Teslow.

" This isn't a joke, here I'll prove it", said Phil pulling out his WIZRD and cloning himself.

" Oh my gosh you really are from the…the future", said Mrs. Teslow.

" How can you help Keely", said Mrs. Teslow?

" In my WIZRD it has a tracking device, it can tell me where anyone is at any time and what they are doing", said Phil very proud of himself.

" Let's do it", said Mrs. Teslow.

"Ok", said Phil, and with the touch of a button he saw a live video of what Keely was doing at that exact moment.

**Keely's POV.**

Patricia took the cloth off of Keely's eyes.

" Who are you", Keely yelled.

" Keely, I am your mom", said Patricia.

" What", said Keely about to cry.

" I will be right back", said Patricia walking out of the room.

Keely started looking through things, then she found a letter from a mental institution.

" Oh my God my mom is mental", whispered Keely.

Just then her mom walked inside.

" What are you looking at", Patricia asked?

" You were in mental institution and you escaped", said Keely.

" Why…why we you in there", said Keely.

" Because no one believed me that we were from the future", said Patricia.

" What, we're from the future", said Keely.

" Yes, do you believe me", she asked?

" Yes", said Keely.

" What year", asked Keely?

" 2121" said Patricia.


	9. Ch 9

" What", Keely screamed?

" 2121" said Patricia!

" Oh my God", Keely whispered to herself.

Phil's POV 

" Keely is from the future", said Phil.

" Oh my God", he yelled.

" Wow", Mrs. Teslow said, that was all she could say.

Phil examined the screen watching Keely and Patricia talk then he realized exactly where she was.

" She's in the old where house in the woods about 20 min. away", said Phil.

" Let's go", said Mrs. Teslow heading out the door to her car.

**In the car on the way to the where house.**

" Do you think Keely will want to go back with her mom", Mrs. Teslow asked beginning to cry.

" I don't know", said Phil.

" I hope she doesn't", said Phil scared she would make a decision that could ruin her life and his.

" Ok we're here", said Mrs. Teslow.

Phil shot out of the car and ran inside the where house. " Keely", he yelled.

" Phil", she replied.

He saw her and ran to her. " Keely, are you ok", he asked giving her a huge hug?

" Yeah, Phil I'm fine", said Keely not knowing if she should tell Phil that she was from the future too.

" How did you find me", Keely asked?

" I used the giggle", said Phil

" You, you know what a giggle is", asked Patricia?

" Uh…he's kinda from the future too", said Keely.

" Oh…wow", said Patricia.

" Keely, I cant believe you are from the future too", said Phil.

" I know", said Keely.

" So who is he", asked Patricia giving Keely a look.

" Oh. This is Phil, my boyfriend", said Keely.

" Oh, Keely you really know how to pick them", said Patricia.

Keely blushed… " Yeah, I guess I do", said Keely still blushing vigorously.

Phil leant over and gave her a gentle peck on the lips.

" Why don't we go to my house and we'll catch up on everything", said Phil, grabbing Keely's hand.

" Ok",said everyone.


	10. Chapter 10

" Mom, Dad there is someone here I think you should meet", yelled Phil walking through the front door.

" Who honey", said Mrs. Diffy walking into the living room.

" Mom, this is Keely's real Mom, Patricia", said Phil.

" Real mom", asked Mrs. Diffy?

" My mom I mean birth mom Mandy, failed to tell me I was adopted", said Keely in a very upset voice.

" Oh", said Mrs. Diffy.

" Mom, Patricia and Keely are also from…2121", said Phil.

" What", yelled Mr. Diffy walking out of the garage.

" Dad, this is Patricia, Keely's real mom", said Phil.

" Nice to meet you", said Mr. Diffy.

" Whoa, what did you say", said Mrs. Diffy?

" Keely's from the future too", said Phil.

" Wow, well how…I mean whoa", said Mrs. Diffy.

" Yeah, that's what I said", said Keely still trying to get over the fact that she was from the future, and that she was lied to by her adoptive mom.

" How did you get here", asked Lloyd?

" Well we rented a time machine and it broke down, people thought I was crazy when I told them and then they took Keely away and put me in a mental institution.

" The only way I can be free is to go back to 2121, if I don't they will put me back there", said Patricia.

" You can take our time machine", said Mrs. Diffy.

" Really", asked Patricia?

" Yes, of course, we're not going back because we knew it would kill Phil if he had to leave Keely", said Mrs. Diffy.

" Keely, so you want to go back with me to the future", asked Patricia?

" I can't take this, it's too much", Keely yelled running out of the house.

" I'll get her", said Phil running out the door after her.

" Keels, wait up", he said.

" I can't do this Phil, it's too much", said Keely crying into his shirt.

" It's Ok", said Phil holding her.

" Phil, what should I do", asked Keely?

" What, you are really considering going to the future", asked Phil?

" No, I mean what should I do about my mom won't she get hurt if I don't go with her", said Keely crying even harder.

All of a sudden it started to rain.

" Keels, it will hurt her but you don't even know her, just tell her how you feel I'm sure she'll understand", said Phil hoping he was right.

" It's not that easy", said Keely.

" Keels, you are getting soaked let's at least go some where it's dry", said Phil grabbing her hand.

" Ok, she said going with him into his garage.

" Keely, what do you want to do", asked Phil?

" I want to stay here with you and my mom I mean my birth mom, but I don't want to hurt my biological mom's feelings", said Keely.

" Tell her that, she'll understand", said Phil. " time traveling is also fast so any time she wanted to visit she could.

" Ok, Phil thanks", said Keely giving him kiss.

" Let's go", Phil said grabbing Keely's hand.

" Ok", said Keely.

15 min later at Phil's house.

" Mom we're back", said Phil.

" Keely are you Ok", asked Mrs. Teslow?

" Yeah, mom I'm fine", said Keely.

" Patricia, I need to talk to you", said Keely. " Alone".

" Ok, honey", said Patricia.

**Keely and Patricia's POV.**

" I can't go back with you to the future" said Keely.

" Why not", asked Patricia?

" Because, I've lived my whole life here in Pickford, I have awesome friends here and a great boyfriend", said Keely.

" I love them all, I don't want to leave them", said Keely.

" I understand but, I cant just stay here they'll take me away", said Patricia.

" Well time travel is fast according to Phil and You can visit me", said Keely.

" Ok, but I want you to know something", said Patricia.

" What", asked Keely.

" I love you, I've never stopped loving you", said Patricia.

" I love you too, Mom" said Keely.


	11. Chapter 12

" You…you called me Mom", said Patricia.

" Yeah, I did", said Keely.

" My mom and I have decide that on Mondays, Wednesday's, and Fridays she'll come visit me", said Keely.

" That sounds great", said Mrs. Teslow.

Up in Phil's room.

" So how did your mom take it", asked Phil?

" She said that she understood", said Keely.

" I am so glad everything worked out", said Phil.

" Me too", said Keely. " Me too".

" Phil, Keely come down here, Patricia's about to leave", said Mrs. Diffy.

" Ok, coming", they both shouted walking down stairs.

" Bye", yelled everyone as she time traveled of to 2121.

" Ready to go home sugarplum", asked Mrs. Teslow?

" Yeah, mom I am ready", said Keely.

" Bye Phil", Keely said giving him a kiss on his lips.

" Bye", he said returning the kiss.

The next morning.

Ring, ring.

" Hello", Phil answered.

" Hey Phil", said Keely.

" Hey", he said.

" I was wondering if you wanted to hang out or something", asked Keely?

" Sure", he said. " I'll be right over".

" YAY", said Keely.

Knock knock.

" Hey", said Keely.

" Oh you won't believe this Lex is going out with Lana in Smallville now", said Keely jumping up and down.

" Cool, I bought you a present", said Phil.

" Oh my God, you got me the complete 1,2,3, and 4 season of Smallville", squealed Keely.

" Phil, you're amazing", she said giving him a huge kiss.

" I know", he said.

" So what do you want to do", asked Phil.

" Have a Smallville marathon", yelled Keely putting in one of the DVD's.

" Ok, on one condition", said Phil.

" What", asked Keely?

" You have to promise me you don't like Tom Welling more than me", he said.

" I don't think I can do that", said Keely.

" What, oh that's it", he said hitting her on the side of her face with a pillow.

" Oh…you're in so much trouble Phillip Diffy", said Keely hitting him back.

" I told you not to call me Phillip, now I have to get you back", said Phil hitting her once more with a pillow.

" It's on Diffy", Keely yelled.

" Wanna bet Teslow", he said getting up and tickling her.

" Phil, stop, Phil", Keely yelled between giggles.

" Say it", said Phil. " Say it".

" No", yelled Keely.

" Say it", he said. " Or I'll have to tickle you more".

" Fine, Phil Diffy is the man" said Keely.

" Louder", said Phil enjoying humiliating her.

" Phil Diffy is…not the man", said Keely.

" Oh, that's it", he said tickling her harder.


	12. Chapter 13

1 month later…

" Phil, do you think my mom is Ok", Keely asked? " She hasn't visited me in a month, and she promised she'd visit 3 times a week.

" I don't know Keels", said Phil wondering also why she hadn't visited her.

" I just hope nothing is wrong", said Keely laying her head down on Phil's shoulder.

" Yeah, me too", said Phil.

Boom…

" Oh my gosh that's my mom", Keely said running out the front door.

" Mom", she yelled. " Who…who's that".

" Keely, this is your father", said Patricia.

" What…what", said Keely.

" You never told me I had a dad", said Keely.

" Honey this might not be the best time to tell her about you… you know", said Jeff, her father.

" Tell me about what", asked Keely?

" Keely, honey I am pregnant", said Patricia.

" What", said Keely. " That's not fair."

" Mom how could you do this to me", asked Keely? " 1st you don't visit for a month, don't tell me I have a father, then you get pregnant.

" Keely, I didn't mean for it to happen…it just did", said Patricia.

" Things like that just cant happen", said Keely.

" Keely, I though you would be happy for me", said Patricia.

" Happy for you? Happy for you? How can you expect me to be happy", said Keely.

" Because you get to meet your father and you are going to have a sibling", said Patricia overwhelmed.

" Sorry, that's great mom", said Keely.

" Much better", said Patricia.

Phil saw the whole thing and knowing Keely, he was shocked how she responded. Keely would have normally not gone down without a fight.

She just gave up like she was a child. The only problem was that she wasn't a child, she was a 16-year-old girl.

3 mos. later.

" How are things going with your dad", asked Phil?

" Everything is actually going really good", said Keely.

" My mom decided she was going to her time in the institution and then she can move here", said Keely.

" Wow that's awesome", said Phil. " How long does she have in the institution", asked Phil?

" She has 3 months left", said Keely.

" That's great", said Phil.

" Oh yeah, you know that house across the street from my house", asked Keely?

"Yeah", said Phil.

" Well my family is going to move there", said Keely.

" Cool", said Phil.

Ring, ring

" Hello", said Keely.

" Honey, we're having a girl", said Patricia.

" That's awesome", said Keely. " What are you going to name her", asked Keely?

" Haylie", said Patricia.

" Cool", said Keely.


	13. Chapter 14

" 7 months till the swamp thing is about to hatch", said Keely.

" Why do you refer to your sister as the swamp thing?" asked Phil.

" Because, I am not exactly excited about having a sister", said Keely.

" You should be, one day she is going to look up to you", said Phil.

" When she is born she will, she'll be so short", said Keely sarcastically.

They both laugh.

" Oh guess what", said Phil.

" What?" asked Keely.

" Um, let me see, I get my license in 1 month", said Phil.

" Are you serious", asked Keely.

" Yup", said Phil with a goofy smile on his face.

" That's awesome", said Keely.

" Phil, do you think I am pretty", asked Keely?

" You're not pretty, you're beautiful", said Phil grabbing Keely's hand.

" Oh Phil, you're amazing", said Keely giving him a peck on his lips.

" I know", said Phil.

" So what do you want to do tonight", asked Keely?

" I have a surprise for you", said Phil.

" Oh, please tell me Philly Willie", said Keely.

" I can't because then it wouldn't be a surprise", said Phil.

" Phil, c'mon please", said Keely batting her eyes.

" It's not gonna work this time", said Phil.

" Fine", said Keely.

Later on that night.

" This way", said Phil guiding Keely because she had a blindfold over her eyes.

" Ok", she said.

" Ready", he asked?

" Are you kidding, of course I am", said Keely.

" Ok", said Phil.

" Here it is", he said taking off her blindfold.

" Oh my gosh Phil, this is amazing", said Keely looking at a picnic that they were going to have under the stars.

" I am glad you like it", he said.

" Shall we", said Phil extending his arm for her to take it.

" We shall", said Keely grabbing his arm.

2 hours later

" Phil, I had a great time tonight", said Keely giving him a kiss.

" I had a great time also"; he said giving her another kiss.

" Bye", said Keely walking into her house.

" Bye", said Phil walking off her porch.

The next day

Ring, ring

" Hello", said Phil.

" Hey", said Keely.

" What's up", asked Phil.

" Nothing, I was just missing you", said Keely.

" I miss you too", said Phil.

" I mean I haven't seen you in 14 hours", said Phil.

" Can you come over", asked Keely?

" Sure give me 15 min.", said Phil.

" Ok", said Keely.

" Bye", said Phil.

" Bye", said Keely.

15 min. later

Knock, knock

" Hey", said Keely.

" Hey", he said.

" What's up", he said?

" Nothing, I was wondering if you wanted to go for a walk", asked Keely?

" Sure", said Phil.

" Why", he asked?

" Because there is something I have to tell you", said Keely.


	14. Don't mess with true love

" Ok so what's up?" asked Phil a little nervous about what she might say.

" My dad said that we can't be together", said Keely.

" What do you mean?" asked Phil.

" He said that I am too young to have a boyfriend and that he doesn't want you to even be my friend anymore", said Keely starting to cry.

" He can't do that", said Phil.

" He said that if he catches me with you again that he will move us back to 2121", said Keely.

" That's not fair", said Phil.

" I know, he thinks that after me-not-knowing him for 15 years he can just walk into my life as if nothing happened", said Keely.

" If I have to I'll sneak out of the house", said Keely.

" Keely, don't worry everything will work out", said Phil trying to comfort her, although he had no clue how it would work out.

" How do you know that", said Keely.

" I don't know, but if we are meant to be then we'll be together", said Phil.

" I have an idea", said Phil.

" What?" asked Keely.

" Let's look on the giggle", said Phil. " It will tell us if we were meant to be together."

" Ok", said Keely.

At Phil's house

" Are you sure you want to do this", asked Phil.

" Positive", said Keely.

" Ok", said Phil. " Search Keely Teslow and Phil Diffy year 2012.

On the screen they saw a young man proposing to a young woman.

" Keely Teslow you are the light of my life, will you marry me?" asked Phil.

" Yes", said Keely getting up and hugging him. " I've waiting 6 years to really hear you say that."

" Giggle off", said Phil.

" Oh my gosh", said Keely. " We are going to get married.

" We are going to get married", said Phil.

" We are going to get married", they both shouted at the same time.

" Phillip Diffy I love you", said Keely pulling him into a kiss.

" I love you too", he tried to say while she was kissing him.

After a few seconds they broke apart for much needed air.

" How will we get my dad to let me see you?" asked Keely.

" We'll have to show him the giggle", said Phil.

" You can't mess with true love", said Phil.

The next chapter will be the last. I hope everyone has enjoyed my story so far. I will have the next chapter up ASAP. R&R.

** 3 Chels**


	15. Together 4 ever

" Dad, we have something to show you", said Keely.

" Keely, I thought I told you to never see the boy again", yelled her father.

" Dad, will you just listen to what we have to say", said Keely.

" You have 5 min.", said her father.

" Ok, you can't tear apart true love", said Keely.

" You're only 16, you don't know what true love is", said Keely's father.

" Yes I do", yelled Keely. " I can prove it."

" So then prove it", said her father.

" Look at the screen", she said.

" Giggle on", said Phil. " Search Keely Teslow and Phil Diffy year 2012."

All three of them look onto the screen.

" Keely Teslow you are the light of my life. Will you marry me", said Phil.

" Yes, she said running up to him and hugging him. " I've waited 6 years to here you say that in person."

" Giggle off", said Phil.

" See, dad we are meant to be together", said Keely.

" I…I", said her father, that was all he could say.

" So…you'll let us still see eachother", asked Keely?

" Keely, I don't know", said her father.

" Either way we're getting married and you can't do anything about it", said Keely grabbing Phil's hand.

" Ok. You can see eachother", said her father.

" Yes", Phil shouted.

Keely just ran up and kissed him. From then on she new that she was his and only his forever.

Every story has an ending, but in life every ending has a beginning.

**THE END!**

**I hope everyone liked it. I had an awesome time writing it. Thanks to all of my reviewers. They are the ones that keep me writing.**

**I want to give a special Thanks to Pheely101 and alotlikelove. Thanks for the reviews.**

**R&R**

**Chels**


End file.
